


The moonlight found me

by TheWaterSnakeCauldron



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Artificial human beings, Death, F/M, I'll edit tags later lol, OcxNocanoncharacters, Uuhhh, Violence, dark themes, mature content in the future, not a self instert, several oc's in the beginning, takes place after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterSnakeCauldron/pseuds/TheWaterSnakeCauldron
Summary: She knew from the moment she opened her eyes something wasn't right.She had no memories of her life, but these people insisted that they knew her.She was only a child, but her life was filled with blood, gore and violence. Never has she ever experienced a day of peace. She craves that freedom. She'll do anything to have it.Even if it means leaving him behind.





	The moonlight found me

..

..

..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's

..

..

..

Even though she hasn't been alive long enough to learn the ins and outs of the world, she was still pretty knowledgeable about things. Or so she thinks, for example she knows that she's an orphan and that meant that she didn't have parents. They were dead. How did they die? She didn't know. She just knew they were dead. She also knew that you can't go swimming after you just ate. You needed to wait at least an hour (she thinks) before you step into a pool of water to swim. Some people would probably say that all that information she knew was just plain common sense, things that didn't really count as  _knowledgeable_. But she disagrees. People like that are just party poopers who can't find the joys in life. In the beginning she was a party pooper too, but after spending time her beloved brother she became more optimistic. He taught her many things to broaden her knowledge. Things that she didn't think a toddler should know.

He taught her how to punch, dodge, throw weapons and how to effectively kill people. On occasion she would wonder what world was she born into that it was essential for toddlers to learn this type of stuff. She knew this wasn't normal, but she didn't know how she knew that it wasn't. Her brain hurts when she thinks too much about it.

She didn't know at the time that technically her brother was learning along with her. She was just slow on the pick up and teaching her helped him learn it faster. He tried to protect her as best as he could, but eventually she had to get into real fights too. He tried to prepare her for everything, but he couldn't.

They weren't really siblings, they didn't share blood. However, that didn't stop them from bonding and becoming close. Kohaku taught her a long time ago that sometimes bonds were stronger than blood. She wholeheartedly agrees with him.

Despite the many lessons her brother and Kohaku tried to teach her. One thing they neglected to tell her was that blood had a heat to it. Not like burning hot, but just a subtle warmth that reminded her of lukewarm tea with an odd consistency.

Currently she was standing in a warm pool of blood. The body in front of her laid emotionless on the ground. The sword she had in her hand fell onto the ground. It landed in the blood with a sickening splurge.  _How is he bleeding so much? Why is there so much blood_. She can't comprehend what was happening.

Her entire face and torso was covered in blood.  _His_  blood. Tears sprung from her eyes as her body began to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what just happened. A small wheeze left her lips as her mind went blank.

Bile rose up into her mouth as she so desperately tried to fight it back down. She didn't want to vomit on his body. She clasped her bloodied hand over her mouth as her eyes seared the picture of his body into the deepest parts of her mind.

 _Oh my god_  she killed him. She killed him just like that.  _No_ , she thought as she tried to wrangle all her thoughts together. With her current skill level there was no way she killed him on her own. He let her kill him and she can't understand why. Why would he so willingly let her plunge the sword deep into his neck? Why did he sacrifice himself like that.  _It didn't make sense!_

A large hand gently grabbed her shoulder. It startled her out of her spiraling thoughts. Her gaze snapped up at Kohaku who looked at her with pity. _I don't want your fucking pity..._  a small feeling of anger sparked deep into the pit of her stomach, but it quickly snuffed away as her body slumped down. Defeat weighted heavily on her shoulders. It didn't matter if she got mad, it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

" _Please_.." She whined as quietly as possible. Her small fingers grasped at Kohaku's sleeve in a silent plea to get her out of there. She didn't want to be there anymore. Her legs wobbled and before she could fall on to the bloodied ground he quickly picked her up. Her stomach sank even deeper as she got a better view of his body.  _Oh my god_ she never knew a kid could bleed so much.

Kohaku didn't care about the blood that covered her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he quickly stepped out of the dojo.

Before Kohaku completely exited the dojo she managed to crack her eyes open and glance at Aina-sama. The usual loud woman was staring at her like how a predator would stare at it's prey. Her unyielding stare was filled with hunger as her smile widened by the second. Her eyes itched heavily as they burned the crystal clear image of Aina-sama into her mind.

She would never forget the evil smile.

..

..

..

Her lungs were crying for air as she desperately ran down the long winding corridors. She didn't know where she was running to, all she knew was that she needed to get out. This was her only chance. Never again would she garner that courage to escape. Her little feet thumped heavily as she pumped chakra into her legs to run. The corridors of the mansion were dark, but despite this she could see with an alarming clarity.

She could hear Kohaku yell out for her, begging her to stop, but she couldn't. She needed to get out of there. Aina-sama was getting crueler with each day and the other kids were getting killed off one by one. The lady of the mansion was a psychopath and there was no way in hell she was going to be next. She slipped as she rounded a corner and hit her shoulder against the wall. She hissed in pain, but forced herself to continue forward. Her shoulder seared with pain, but she bit back her tears as she focused on her goal.

Her body was exhausted and was sending alarm bells to her brain that it was time to stop, but she pushed the desire to stop into the back of her mind as she forced herself to keep running.  _I'm almost free_  tears of relief sprang from her eyes as she saw the door to the back garden.

She licked her dry lips as she jumped through the door. The garden was big and littered with many different flowers. The cold grass poked at her feet as she continued to run through the gardens. She could hear many voices calling out for her, the loudest one being Aina-sama herself, but she didn't dare look back.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached the walls of the garden that lead into the outside world. She has never really been outside on her own before. Normally if they were to travel the kids were drugged and would then wake up in a different place. According to Kohaku this was used because they wanted to prevent escape. Oh boy, if that wasn't a red flag.

Without a second thought she pumped as much chakra that she could into her legs and jumped towards the wall. Her soul sang with hope as she got a peak of the outside forest. It was dark and scary, but she was sure she would be able to manage.

"STOP!" She heard Kohaku yell before his hand wrapped itself around her tiny leg and pull her back.

" _No!_ " she cried as he pulled her into his chest and knocking her unconscious.

…

..

**2 years before escape attempt**

…

..

Her vision was blurry as she stared at the ceiling above her. Her mind was blank and empty of thought. She had no clue who she was, or where she was. She stared at that ceiling as her mind drifted into a half asleep state. Her eyes fluttered shut as she wiggled her fingers a bit. All in all her body felt weird. She didn't know how to explain other than something wasn't right. She wanted to call out for someone, but her throat was dry and her tongue felt heavy of un-use. Her limbs were stiff and every time she tried to move her arms or legs she bit back a cry of pain.

After a while of staring at the ceiling she slowly and painfully turned her head to her right. Her eyes widened when she noticed there was a boy across the room. He had dark colored skin with  _teal_ hair. Was that hair color normal? A small voice whispered into the back of her mind that no, that was in fact not normal. How did that voice know it wasn't normal? What as even going on? She tried to focus on that voice. She frowned in disappointed when she couldn't hear it again. She looked back at the boy and dare she admit it he looked almost peaceful.

Bored with nothing to do she closed her eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

Hours later she woke back up with a start. The room was dark and uncomfortably hot. Sweat was on her forehead as her eyes scanned the darkened room with panic.

 _Where am I?_  She thought. She tried to move her head, but her neck was stiff and she hissed in pain instead. She looked back at the boy and to her surprise he was staring at her with wide confused eyes. Well, she thinks he's staring at her. She couldn't really see him that well. The room was dark, but with the help of the small window above the boy's bed she was able to see him a bit. The two kids continued to stare at each other. She didn't know who he was, but she felt weird with him staring so intensely at her. He wasn't even blinking.

Her body felt lighter, almost as it was easier for her to move. She forced herself to sit up. Her bones creaked and she winced a bit in embarrassment. The boy tensed before he relaxed. Almost reluctantly though. Like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. She wasn't sure either.

The room they were in was deathly silent. She strained her ears to pick up some clues, but there was nothing.

She was about to say something when the door slid open. They both tensed. For the first time since she woke up she felt a smidge of fear. She had no idea who she was, where she was or who that boy was. Her head was empty; no memory, no feelings. Nothing.

Knowing nothing was a bit scary, but not knowing what was going to happen was even scarier. She felt her heart skip a beat as a tall man stepped into the room. He switched the lights on and stared at them in surprise. It was like he wasn't expecting them to be awake. He had a box in his hand. She didn't know what was in the box. The man smiled reluctantly at them before he put the box on top of the dresser near the door. The man must of noticed how tense they were because the man slowly lifted his hands up in a sign of peace.

She and the boy were on edge. Their instincts were telling them to fight.  _Why fight? Why such an aggressive reaction?_ , yet their bodies were lethargic and unwilling. The man carefully walked up to the boy.

The boy looked unsure and panicked as he forced himself to move.

"Don't move" The man said and they both tensed. The man's voice was heavy and deep. He smiled at the boy as in a way to tell him he meant no harm, but the boy still looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Ah, yeah you two really gave us a scare ya know" the man said as his hands glowed green and hovered over the boys head.  _Huh?_  Were they supposed to know who he was? What the heck as that man even doing?

The boy glanced at her with confusion, but the only thing she could do back was shrug her shoulder in reply. She was confused as he was.

"Kotaro, you took a nasty hit to your head" The man said as he chatted away at the boy. Not once during the man's dialogue did Kotaro say anything back. Only staring intently at the man.

 _Ah, so his name is Kotaro_ , she thought as she stared at the man with glowing hands. The boy seemed to relax as the man continued to chatter as if there was nothing wrong.

She wondered what was wrong with her. Did they both hit their heads? Seems likely since she can't remember anything. Sooner that she anticipated the man walked over to her and began to do the same thing.

"Kazumi, how are you feeling?" The man asked. She simply blinked up at him. How was she supposed to answer?

"I…"She stopped as she didn't expect her voice to sound so high pitch. What was she expecting anyway? She can't remember anything. She furrowed her brows as she bit her lip. She honestly don't know what to say. Well, what is better than being honest?

"Who…uh, I mean…well, who are you?" She asked as she felt her face heat up a bit. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed about this.

"Uh.." The man seemed startled at her question. He looked at her and then back at Kotaro who looked at het like she had two heads. Was it really that strange that she asked such a question.

"Kotaro, do you know who I am?" The man asked. The boy gently shook his head no. The man looked back at her and then frowned deeply.

"I'm Kohaku. Your teacher" He said. Her mind drew a blank as she stared at the worried man. His brown eyes were starting to look a bit panicked. He rubbed his chin in worry before he shrugged it off and continued to do the weird glowing hand thing.

"Well, this is a bit worrisome that you two don't see to remember me. We're pretty close, ya know" the man chuckled as he tried to diffuse the tense atmosphere that covered the room. Neither did she or the boy laugh with him.

 _Well, this is just awkward_  she thought as her head felt a bit lighter. What was he technically doing? She didn't know, but it didn't bother her that much.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence the man was done doing whatever he was doing. He nervously rubbed his hands against his pants before ordering them to rest.

With her head feeling a bit better she didn't hesitate to fall asleep once again.

..

..

Kotaro glanced at the girl as she instantly fell asleep. Her black inky hair covered her pillow as she snored lightly. He didn't understand how she could sleep so much. She has been asleep for hours when he woke up. Kohaku quickly left the room when the gir-ah, when Kazumi fell asleep.

This time Kohaku left the lights on, and the door was also left a bit open. The cold wind from the outside drifted on to his body and he felt himself shiver. His eyes scanned the room he was in carefully. He tried to not let himself panic because he frankly had no idea where he was. Kohaku said his name was Kotaro, but something tells him that that wasn't true. He just can't put his finger on it.

This whole situation is just odd. His body didn't feel as stiff as before, so he forced himself to slowly sit up. A small huff left his lips as he sat unmoving for a good minute. Just sitting up like that took way to much energy from him. Man, if he took a hit to the head why was his entire body hurting? Something just didn't make sense to him.

His eyes gazed out of the window up at the moon that hung lazily in the sky. The big bright moon was beautiful and had many stars surrounding it. It made him feel so peaceful to look at it. He looked down back at the ground and was met with a tall wall that was covered with vines and flowers.  _Well that told him absolutely nothing_.

He just wanted to step out of the room and explore this mystery place a bit more, but despite the fact he felt a bit better his body still felt weird. He forced his stiff legs over the bed and his feet barely reached the ground. He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he stared at his dangling feet. Maybe it was best if he waited for himself to get better before walking into unknown territory. Heading out now would be a huge mistake and he couldn't afford a mistake right now.

He slowly laid back down, his head pounding with a headache. He readjusted himself on the bed before taking a quick peek at the girl across the room. He could tell that she was as confused as he was. Sighing he closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

..

..

..

Kohaku walked in the dark hallway with a frown on his face. His fingers were nervously twitching as he thought about the two children he just checked up on. Ayato-san told them that he was able to tamper with their memories, but it seemed like he failed miserably. Kohaku had to prepare himself for hours with false information to make himself look like he actually knew them. According to Ayato-san he was supposed to be the kids mentor and the person they trusted the most. He made it like that because Ayato-san knew that Aina-sama would never be able to play that roll with them.

Kohaku rubbed his eyes in defeat as he tried to come up with an excuse for Aina-sama. The woman was eager for the kids to wake up so she can test them, but it seems like Ayato-san gave her…..well, dare he say it  _defective_  products. Maybe it will take time for them to conjure up the fake memories? He didn't know, but he was certain that Aina-sama was going to have a bad field day with this development.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Aina-sama's bedroom doors. Yes, doors. This woman had giant double doors for her room. The heavy wooden doors had beautiful giant flowers carved into them. It took about 2 months for them to be made. In his opinion it was a bit much for a bedroom. However, he wasn't dumb enough to bring this point up with her unless he wanted her to string him by his balls.

Reluctantly he knocked on the door.  _Ugh, I do not want to do this_  he thought as he patiently waited for her to answer. After a whole solid minute he heard her give him permission to enter.

Holding back a frown he stepped into the room.

Aina-sama was on her bed, under the covers. She had a larg tray on her lap that was filled to the brim with many different cakes. Her favorite cake laid half eaten. She was wiping her mouth as she glared at him.

A normal man would consider a woman such as Aina-sama as beautiful. And believe him, they were not wrong. Aina-sama had long flowing blonde hair, beautiful heart shaped face with small pink plump lips. Her eyes were round and reminded him of sky. She was tiny and wore expensive kimonos wherever she went. Appearance wise she is definitely a beautiful woman. However, personality wise she was a literal psycho. Every man she ever married would barely ever last a week. She was controlling, manipulative, money hungry and extremely violent. She hated people and purposely got her father to build this massive mansion in the middle of nowhere just so she had no one to bother her.

His family had served Aina-sama's family for decades. They only reason his parents even had him was so he could become Aina-sama's personal man servant. He had to do everything for her, even if he disagreed with her. One thing he hated the most was the fact that she took part of the illegal ninja fighting.

The filthy rich of the world would kidnap, or buy young kids and turn them into their ow little ninja servants. When the kids are deemed ready they would fight other kids just like them. If the kid lost he would be taken by the owner who won. It was risky, dark and to be frank a disgusting business, but he was just a man servant and he can't do much about it.

Without her father's knowledge Aina-sama had been participating in this activity for the past two years. She somehow has been able to gain a big group of kids. They were all talented and deadly. They had a strong start, but in the past few months Aina-sama had been losing and in her anger killed some of the kids. They were currently down to their last 5 good kids and he feared for them. She recently bought these two kids in an effort to get herself back into the top. He didn't know if this was going to work or not.

"What is Kohaku?" Aina-sama asked as she glared at the man in front of her. She was having such a peaceful evening and was ticked that he dared to disturb her.

Kohaku bowed deeply to his lady and reluctantly shared the news.

"The children woke up" He said as he slowly looked up at Aina-sama from his bowed position. She clapped her hands in excitement before she carefully moved the tray away from her.

"Really? And?" She asked.

Kohaku felt a bead of sweat run down his neck as he cleared his throat in anticipation.

"They…well..uh…" he stumbled. Damn, why did he have to do this? Was the universe punishing him for not doing anything against her?

"Spit it out, you idiot!" Aina-sama snapped. Her blue eyes screamed murder.

"They…don't remember anything" he said. The room was silent as his body tensed. His instincts told him something was going to happen. They were right.

Aina-sama screamed in anger as she swung the tray of cakes at him. It clattered loudly as her voice echoed in her giant room. She sprung from her bed and punched him. He flew back on to the ground and restrained himself from hitting her back. There was nothing more he wanted to do than sucker punch the insufferable woman, but his duty was to take care of her not harm her. He bit the inside of his cheek as Aina-sama trashed her entire bedroom. Her face went red as she walked up to her mirror and punched it; the mirror cracked and broke into tiny pieces they flew around the room.

Most women like Aina-sama were treated to be delicate flowers their entire lives. They were showered with luxuries and never would have to raise a finger to do anything. Most commoners would be jealous of such an easy lifestyle. Aina-sama on the other hand was actually trained in fighting. Not a lot to qualify her as a shinobi, but enough to be considered dangerous on some level.

To be frank, it ain't no surprise that she learned these type of things; her violent, aggressive nature would not have it any other way.

"Kohaku!" She snapped and he was immediately brought out of his musings.

"Yes?" he answered as Aina-sama walked towards him and stuck her bloody fist at him.

"Heal me" She ordered. He quickly hovered his hand on her fist and began to heal her with his chakra.

"I'll be sleeping in my second bedroom tonight. Do not disturb me for the remainder of the night" She ordered be she stomped her way out of the bedroom.

Kohaku made sure she was out of ear shot before he sighed and started to clean up the mess she made. He was currently the only servant in the house. She murdered all the others and no one else wants to work for her. It was known in the community that Aina-sama was violent. Though the one thing no one knew was that she had killed many women, men and children. It was a secret that Kohaku had to work hard to keep.

…

…

…

…

**Heyo, thank you for giving this story a chance.**

**Pls let me know what you think.**

**Reviews can be very motivating!**

**Much love**

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on my FF.net account  
> Under the same name :)


End file.
